


Birthday Pass

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko asks Kagami to make a pass at him and Kagami does. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I’m late for Kuroko’s birthday! Happy birthday, Kurokocchi, you get a Kagami!

Kuroko had been giving him those weird constipated looks for weeks now. Kagami really didn’t know what his problem was but even he couldn’t misinterpret those scowls and pouts – he must have done something to piss Kuroko off. But of course, Kuroko wasn’t going to make anything easy on Taiga.

“What’s your problem, Kuroko?”

“I don’t have a problem, Kagami-kun.”

The reply was polite and measured, but there was something cold in Kuroko’s voice that chilled Kagami to the bone. They were on the way to practice and Kuroko was texting, which basically meant he was doing his best to show Tagia he was ignoring him.

“You could at least stop playing with your phone when I’m talking to you,” he mumbled.

“I apologize, Kagami-kun, but I have to reply to quite a lot of birthday messages.”

Kagami stopped mid-step and gaped.  _That_  was Kuroko’s problem? It was his birthday? How was Taiga supposed to know that?! What was Kuroko even trying to do? Was he trying to tell Kagami he wanted a new pair of sneakers with his  _eyebrows_? He would kill him on the spot if it wasn’t his damn  _birthday_.

“Ah, happy birthday then,” he grunted, weirdly embarrassed. “Sorry, I didn’t know, I- I don’t have anything.”

“It’s alright, Kagami-kun. I don’t care for birthdays much.”

What the hell?! So it wasn’t about it after all? Taiga could feel the headache coming and he rubbed his forehead just in case. Even if Kuroko said he didn’t mind, Kagami couldn’t be sure how much truth there was to those word. Even if it wasn’t  _the_  problem, it still could end up as  _a_ problem. Ah, but he should deal with one thing at a time, thinking about two problems at once never agreed with him anyway.

“It’s still early,” he said, trying to sound cheerful. “What do you want for your birthday?”

“I don’t want anything that Kagami-kun can give me.”

Taiga’s hands twitched with the urge to punch Kuroko in the head. What was he being all pissy for? Kagami was trying to be nice and Kuroko acted like he couldn’t care less! It pissed Kagami off. He didn’t even know why he was trying so hard to stay on Kuroko’s good side and it pissed him off too. It was difficult enough for him to deal with this ridiculous need to  _please_  Kuroko without him making it hard on Kagami! He held back a growl and gritted his teeth.

“Oi, idiot, just tell me. I owe you a present since I didn’t know it was your birthday.”

He almost collided with Kuroko’s back when he suddenly stopped and turned around. He looked angry, his brows drawn together and his jaw a rigid line. Kagami couldn’t help but yelp and move back a little. He awkwardly avoided eye contact but he could feel Kuroko’s heated gaze boring into him.

“Kagami-kun doesn’t  _owe_  me anything. I’ve already told Kagami-kun that he can’t give me what I want so, please, just drop it.”

Kagami was awkward alright, but he knew how to  _fight_. And a fight was clearly what Kuroko was trying to pick up. He grabbed Kuroko’s head and towered over him, trying to look as intimidating as possible, even though it never seemed to work on Kuroko.

“Tell me what you want or I will beat the answer out of you.”

Kuroko met his gaze head on and held his ground admirably for even longer than Kagami expected. Still, after a while he sighed in exasperation and swatted Taiga’s hand away.

“Fine. I want Kagami-kun to finally make a pass at me.”

Kagami blinked and scratched his head. Huh? A pass? That was it? Taiga might have thought that Kuroko had a weird way of wording his request, but his Japanese was far from perfect, so he didn’t comment on it.

“You want me to… to pass you the ball during practice?” he rephrased, making sure he understood correctly.

Kuroko simply turned around on his feet with a dismayed ‘tch’ escaping his lips. Kagami’s eye twitched but he trailed along, swallowing down his urge to maim.

Stupid Kuroko.

* * *

 

Spending his afternoon in the nurse office waiting for Kuroko to wake up wasn’t Kagami’s ideal scenario. But it probably wasn’t Kuroko’s plan to spend his birthday unconscious either. With each of Riko’s scolding hits Kagami was more and more convinced that it wasn’t his fault. It was entirely Kuroko’s, 100%. First he asks Taiga to pass him the ball and then he goes ahead and lets the ball hit him in the head and knock him out.

“Ah, he passed out from a pass,” shouted Izuki, the worry evaporating from his features in a matter of seconds, making room for satisfaction. “Good job, me!”

Kagami hesitated then, not sure if strangling his senpai took priority over rushing to Kuroko’s side, but Coach made the choice for him, knocking him down and twisting his arm.

“Bakagami!” she roared. “What do you think you’re doing assassinating Kuroko on his birthday!”

Huh? Did everyone except Kagami knew about the damn birthday? “It was an accident!” he rasped between punches to his side. “He  _asked_  me to make a pass at him! Stop hitting me, demon-woman!”

Riko stopped then, and blinked at Kagami in complete confusion. It gave Kagami time to look around his shoulder and see Kiyoshi tending to Kuroko. He managed to sigh with relief before Riko pulled him by the hair to look at him.

“He asks you to make a pass  _at_  him and you… pass the ball  _to_  him?” she asked with a frown. Kagami nodded. “Hyuuga-kun, help Teppei carry Kuroko to the nurse. Izuki! Explain to Bakagami why he is a Bakagami! He clearly speaks your language…”

“Later, I want to go with Kuroko.”

Riko blinked again, easing the hold on his arm. Kagami was worried for a moment that he would get in trouble for defying Coach’s orders, but then she smiled at him and patted his cheek. Izuki helped him get up when Riko’s weight was no longer pinning Taiga to the floor. The pride filling his tearful eyes made Kagami uncomfortable, so he bowed curtly and ran after Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

Stupid Kuroko. Making him worry like that.

“Kagami-kun?”

Kagami shouted out in surprise and almost fell of the stool. “Warn a guy if you’re no longer unconscious, geez!”

“I apologize.”

“Idiot,” he sighed out, putting his hand in Kuroko’s hair. “You scared the crap out of me there. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Kagami-kun should stop touching me.”

“Oh, crap, sorry!” he stammered, taking his hand away. “Does your head still hurt?”

“Not really. But it hurts in my chest when Kagami-kun does it.”

Taiga frowned. Kuroko wasn’t looking at him and it was… unnerving. What the hell? Kagami knew he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed but it never bothered him much unless it interfered with basketball somehow. But now he hated being stupid. He hated not understanding. He hated the distance his idiocy put between him and Kuroko.

“Everyone called me a Bakagami and Coach hit me a lot,” he admitted petulantly. “You didn’t want me to pass you the ball, did you?”

Kuroko only shook his head slightly, biting on his lower lip. “I wanted Kagami-kun to kiss me.”

In that moment, Kagami was glad Kuroko wasn’t looking at him; if his cheeks were even half as inflamed as they felt, he would die of embarrassment. Not that he was doing such a great job of staying alive himself, completely forgetting to breathe. Kiss Kuroko?! Kuroko wanted to kiss him?! Taiga’s head was spinning.

It wasn’t like he’d never thought about it… Especially on adrenaline rush after a game, or when Kuroko was really upset or clearly happy, or sometimes just because, for reason at all. But he would never assume that Kuroko thought about it too. It wasn’t like Kagami had much to offer except awkwardness and impulsiveness. But Kuroko wanted it for some reason. It made Taiga sick in the stomach and it felt  _good_  which only made him feel more sick. He was hot and sweaty and uncomfortable and it was really hard to breathe and Kuroko was  _waiting dammit._

With an inaudible huff, Kagami wet his trembling lips before leaning in and brushing them against the corner of Kuroko’s lips. He immediately collapsed on the edge of the bed, hiding his burning face behind his arms. He peeked when he heard the rustle of sheets; Kuroko was gaping at him with parted lips, wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Kagami dropped his gaze again, not able to handle the embarrassment, but his hand found Kuroko’s and squeezed.

Stupid Kuroko.


End file.
